jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Discography - Byrd, Donald
*''Off to the Races'' (1958), Blue Note *''Byrd in Hand'' (1959), Blue Note *''Fuego'' (1959), Blue Note *''Byrd in Flight'' (1960), Blue Note *''At the Half Note Cafe'' (1960), Blue Note *''Motor City Scene'' - with Pepper Adams (1960), Bethlehem *''Chant'' (1961), Blue Note *''The Cat Walk'' (1961), Blue Note *''Royal Flush'' (1961), Blue Note *''Free Form'' (1961), Blue Note *''A New Perspective'' (1963), Blue Note *''Up with Donald Byrd'' (1964), Verve *''I'm Tryin' to Get Home'' (1964), Blue Note *''Mustang!'' (1966), Blue Note *''Blackjack'' (1967), Blue Note *''Slow Drag'' (1967), Blue Note *''The Creeper'' (1967), Blue Note *''Fancy Free'' (1969) Blue Note *''Electric Byrd'' (1969-70), Blue Note *''Kofi'' (1969), Blue Note *''Ethiopian Knights'' (1971), Blue Note *''Black Byrd'' (1972), Blue Note *''Street Lady'' (1973), Blue Note *''Stepping into Tomorrow'' (1974), Blue Note *''Places and Spaces'' (1975), Blue Note *''Caricatures'' (1976), Blue Note *''Thank You... for F.U.M.L. (Funking Up My Life)'' (1978), Elektra *''Love Byrd'' (1981), Elektra *''Words, Sounds, Colors and Shapes'' (1983) Landmark *''Harlem Blues'' (1987), Landmark *''Getting Down to Business'' (1989), Landmark *''A City Called Heaven'' (1991), Landmark *''Touchstone'' (2000) *''The Transition Sessions'' (2002) As sideman *1955 Kenny Clarke - Bohemia After Dark *1955 Cannonball Adderley - Discoveries *1955 Oscar Pettiford - Another One *1955 Hank Jones - Quartet-Quintet *1955 Hank Jones - Bluebird - one track only *1955 Ernie Wilkins - Top Brass *1956 George Wallington - Jazz for the Carriage Trade *1956 Jackie McLean - Lights Out! *1956 Hank Mobley - The Jazz Message of Hank Mobley *1956 Kenny Clarke - Klook's Clique *1956 Art Blakey - The Jazz Messengers *1956 Rita Reys - The Cool Voice of Rita Reys *1956 Elmo Hope - Informal Jazz *1956 Phil Woods - Pairing Off *1956 Jackie McLean - 4, 5 and 6 *1956 Gene Ammons - Jammin' with Gene *1956 Horace Silver - Silver's Blue *1956 Hank Mobley - Mobley's Message *1956 Hank Mobley - Jazz Message #2 *1956 Art Farmer - 2 Trumpets *1956 Paul Chambers - Whims of Chambers *1956 Phil Woods/Donald Byrd - The Young Bloods *1956 Horace Silver - 6 Pieces of Silver *1956 Hank Mobley - Hank Mobley Sextet *1956 Doug Watkins - Watkins at Large *1956 Sonny Rollins - Sonny Rollins, Vol. 1 *1956 Kenny Burrell - All Night Long *1957 Kenny Burrell - All Day Long *1957 Gigi Gryce/Donald Byrd - Jazz Lab *1957 Art Farmer/Donald Byrd/Idrees Sulieman - Three Trumpets *1957 Lou Donaldson - Wailing with Lou *1957 Jimmy Smith - A Date with Jimmy Smith Volume One *1957 Art Taylor - Taylor Wailer's *1957 Gigi Gryce - Gigi Gryce and The Jazz Lab Quintet *1957 George Wallington - The New York Scene *1957 Various Artists - American Jazzmen Play Andre Hodeir's Essais *1957 Kenny Burrell/Jimmy Raney - 2 Guitars *1957 Kenny Drew - This is New *1957 Hank Mobley - Hank *1957 Paul Chambers - Paul Chambers Quintet *1957 The Gigi Gryce/Donald Byrd Jazz Lab - At Newport - One side of LP which also features Cecil Taylor *1957 Gigi Gryce/Donald Byrd - New Formulas from the Jazz Lab *1957 Gigi Gryce/Donald Byrd - Modern Jazz Perspective *1957 Sonny Clark - Sonny's Crib *1957 John Jenkins - Star Eyes *1957 Oscar Pettiford - Winner's Circle *1957 George Wallington - Jazz at Hotchkiss *1957 Red Garland - All Mornin' Long *1957 Red Garland - Soul Junction *1957 Red Garland - High Pressure *1957 Lou Donaldson - Lou Takes Off *1958 John Coltrane - Lush Life - one track only *1958 John Coltrane - The Believer - two tracks *1958 John Coltrane - The Last Trane - two tracks *1958 Johnny Griffin - Johnny Griffin Sextet *1958 Pepper Adams - 10 to 4 at the 5 Spot *1958 John Coltrane - Black Pearls *1958 Michel Legrand - Legrand Jazz *1958 Dizzy Reece - Blues in Trinity *1958 Art Blakey - Holiday for Skins *1958 Jim Timmens - Gilbert and Sullivan Revisited *1959 Jackie McLean - Jackie's Bag *1959 Thelonious Monk - The Thelonious Monk Orchestra at Town Hall *1959 Chris Connor - Ballads of the Sad Cafe *1959 Sonny Clark - My Conception *1959 Manny Albam/Teo Macero - Something New, Something Blue *1959 Jackie McLean - Vertigo *1959 Jackie McLean - New Soil *1959 Walter Davis Jr. - Davis Cup *1961 Pepper Adams - Out of This World *1962 Duke Pearson - Hush! *1963 Hank Mobley - No Room for Squares *1963 Hank Mobley - Straight No Filter - released 1986 *1963 Hank Mobley - The Turnaround *1963 Jimmy Heath - Swamp Seed *1963 Herbie Hancock - My Point of View *1964 Dexter Gordon - One Flight Up *1964 Cal Tjader - Soul Sauce *1964 Duke Pearson - Wahoo! *1965 Dexter Gordon - Ladybird *1965 Wes Montgomery - Goin' Out of My Head *1967 Stanley Turrentine - A Bluish Bag *1967 Sam Rivers - Dimensions & Extensions *1967 Hank Mobley - Far Away Lands *1977 Gene Harris - Tone Tantrums *1978 Sonny Rollins - Don't Stop the Carnival *1993 Guru - Jazzmatazz, Vol. 1 *1995 Guru - Guru's Jazzmatazz, Vol. 2: The New Reality